2012-11-08 Lab Lockdown
Some Catastrophe must have happened here, as one of the three buildings almost looks torn open at the entry - and that almost two weeks ago. However media had only gotten news about the 'accident' in the Biolabs recently - and while most just gave it a sidenote, otheres claimed it was a try to cover it all up. The ripped open Main door had been sealed with a tent airlock, in which the real excess of the damage could be seen: the massive steel door had been welded open or cut by a torchlight. Behind that airlock was a set of breached security gates, three of the 5 breached like the Thing would have run through it. The next last destroyed part was an airlock, but the light was not on that side n, it was on the opposite, where the door was intact. In the lab sat Monique Coppersmyth, the only witness of the happenings. She hadn't been able to hide agter THAT event, and so had to confront her cowerkers, however she claimed it was part of the accident that just had happened and now was unde quarantaine. Having been sent by Reed to offer to help the scientists of the recently destroyed labs here, Sue Storm shows up wearing tidy business-like attire and carrying an attache-like shoulder bag. She makes it through whatever security checkpoints there are based on her credentials, and walks cautiously though the barely-cleaned up hallways in search of one of the scientists to talk to. The building ws mostly deserted, only the one lab pccupied as it had been given other use as quarantaine for this time. The only really damaged lab was the one opposite of the quarantaine. Whatever happened there had seemed to break in and then out of it, still the lab was more concerned about their contaminated scientist. Sitting at the lab table she was reading in her notebook - and would she enter the lab the smell was of unwashed cloth - she had been in there nearly a week and it was not meant to be used as quarantaine after all. Sue Storm leans to look through the window of the seemingly only intact room, not actually going inside. She sees the felinoid person in the room and is actually relieved to find someone. So, she steps closer and knocks politely. Manners, and all that. Actually it is not the only intact Lab - two others are intact too, but it's the only one occupied and with light. The thick glass dulls the sound, but shortly after it the woman looks up, noticing someone at the door. Closing her laptop Tigerstripe stands up to go to the airlock, pressing the button of the speaking system "Good afternoon... can I help you?" she speaks, the deep alto getting changed over the intercom. Sue Storm blinks at the woman, but recovers quickly enough and steps over to press the button on the outside intercom control panel. "Um, yes, I hope so. I'm here on behalf of Dr. Richards? He sent me to assess the situation here, and see if we could maybe offer some assistance." Beyond her initial surprise, she seems completely unaffected by the physical appearance of the woman inside the lab. It takes some seconds for Monique to sort out who is ment, before answering on the intercom "Dr. Reed Richards?" she asks to make sure she means the right one. "I was not informed about such. But likely they asked you to help deciphering if I am contagenous or such..." "Uh... no? He saw on the news that this biotech lab was damaged, and wanted to offer to help with rebuilding, or replacing equipment, or something like that. Neither of us were aware that the lab empl... wait, what? Contaigous?" Sue's eyebrows draw together in a faint frown. "If it helps you..." Monique looks down the hallway to make sure that noone else is there "I was not contaminated during the Incident. Actually I was just about to start working when it happened." she explains, releasing the button a second "If you want you could come in. I highly doubt after eight weeks anything is left of the transmitter substance. They are concerned because we were using a retrovirus to rewrite cat DNA. Due to an accident two months ago I was exposed to it. I covered that up. till now." Sue Storm ahs and nods. "I think I would like to come in." She's nor worried about any residual virus, as she can easily make her personal force field block out literally everything, including oxygen and light. "I can give you the documentation that Ree, um, Dr. Richards sent with me. It's mostly boring legal documents that the lawyers insist on if we're going to be contributing over a certain amount of money. You know the type." "That type of documents is for the guys in the offices. They sit in lower Manhatten. This is just research... you kniow hor to handle the hatch?" Tigerstripe asks, pointing on the control panel. "It was an S4 Lab. quite costly airlock..." Sue Storm looks at the control panel of the airlock and recognizes it as one of the more basic of Reed's lab things. It takes her a moment to remember how to trigger the door, but she does manage to do so. "Well, from what I gathered, it's not so much that Reed can just hand things to your biotech company, it's that your company asks for it, and then we can help however. You know?" Tigerstripe shrugs, waiting till the outer airlock opened and closed again before pointing on the hazard suite "You want one? Though it is not needed." she sais, going back to the laptop and opening it again before returning to the comm. Sue Storm smiles. "You're right. It's not needed." She steps into the airlock and looks around a bit curiously. Labs are not meant to be lived in. For several reasons. One is the poor ventilation and lacking shower as it smells of unwashed cloth and women, the other is the lack of sanitary places - a chemical toilet serves as temporary, hidden behind a curtain. "I am sorry if it is a bit messy, but it's quarantaine..." Sue Storm glances around the lab, but doesn't mention the condition of the room. "I understand. Spent a few weeks completely invisible, myself." She opens her bag and takes out the manila folder of documents, setting them on whatever clear spot there might be on a work surface. The Working table is mostly free, just occupied by the Laptop "Forms? Or some type of testing procedure?" Tigerstripe asks as she eyes the folder. "If you can prove them out there that I am not causing others to turn I would be most thankful." Sue Storm says, "I wasn't sent here to do any kind of testing. I'm not a scientist. I just ... happen to share a building with one. Those are the forms to request financial aid and support staff. There might be one asking that Dr. Richards take over any experiments or testing in progress, though I'm not completely sure." Tigerstripe nods a bit "well, I am just employee... but I can look over them. I am really not sure what the guys at the desks think we do here. You said you were a couple pof weeks invisible? I bet that is easier than having to hide... I mean... You don't need to hide as you effectively are invisible..." Sue Storm shrugs lightly. "True. But at the same time, I looked like a bunch of clothing floating with nothing inside. Eating food was ... Johnny said it looked even more disgusting than it's ever been depicted in the movies." Tigerstripe sais "you could have gone naked... I can't even go out at the moment without someone freaking out..." Sue Storm shakes her head quickly. "There was NO way I could walk around naked for three weeks, especially in front of my brother, even if I was invisible. It was just too," She crosses her arms tightly as if thinking back a few years. "too uncomfortable." "your Brother.... But didn't you have those... what you call them... these suits that vanish with you then?" Monique Coppersmyth asks. "but going into town without something to disguise it is... hard" Sue Storm shakes her head no. "Not yet. Reed figured the fabric out after we got back. Normal clothes were just as much of a problem for him as they were for me. And Johnny... he kept burning through his clothing. We were /all/ a mess. But, yes, I do know what you mean about not being able to go into town. This is exactly the sort of thing Reed sent me here to offer help with." "all but the Thing, right? he can get clothes without shedding them." Monique answers with a smirk "I am just glad that there are tall men to get my Pullovers. However getting Jeans in my length likely is damned hard. 39 inches... or 40. That's why I take skirts..." Sue Storm chuckles softly. "You know that Levis does custom jeans cuts, right? Reed tried to get himself a pair of 34/42, and they called him to ask if he was serious. But yes, skirts really are much easier. Ben warned me that he would never ever even so much as consider a utili-kilt." "Utili-Kilt? I thought it's a belt normally." Tigerstripe answered with a smirk. "But he has no tail to hide, right? Wait a minute: Dr. Richards had his fabric in mind when he sent you to help?" “No, no, a utili-kilt is the name for a kilt that is made from a more commonplace, functional fabric, like a heavy cotton instead of handwoven wool tartan. And no, Ben doesn't have a tail." Sue hastily adds, "that I'm aware of. And I meant that Reed sent me here to help with whatever is going on, like your situation. Being quarantined here waiting for someone to clear you." "Well, Quarantaine time is mostly through... Well, I bet I could use some image thing when I am back in the city... or a good mask-maker." she answered. "but if it is a cotton Kilt, I could also just take a Hakama... at least the people assume some weired mask is normal for japanese at times..." Tigerstripe nods eventually "But he is a city known hero and I am just an unknown Lab assistant." Sue Storm looks to be completely sincere when she asks, "What does that have to do with anything? If a business is friendly to everyone, they're friendly to everyone, no matter who they are. But you have to give them a chance." Tigerstripe sighs "it has to do with acceptance. it helps if you are backed up with a media presence." Sue Storm has to concede that one to the scientist. "You do have a point there. But, that doesn't mean you can't try. Anyway. I should probably get going, so I can try to contact your company's lawyers. Our contact info is in that folder in case you want to reach me for any reason." Tigerstripe nods and searches for a buisiness card to hand her back "here, just in case you could need someone who is working in the field of genetics. Although I doubt it whith Dr. Richards at your side." Sue Storm takes the card and slips it into the bag on her shoulder. "Reed might be looking for a new assistant," she offers with a smile. "I'll be sure to ask." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs